Ronan the Accuser
Ronan the Accuser is the main antagonist of Guardians of the Galaxy. He is a Kree admiral of Thanos. Ronan was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Appearances Marvel Animated Universe ''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes In "Welcome to the Kree Empire", Ronan appears when Captain Marvel and other kree arguing about the inhabitans of Earth. Ronan was sent by the Supreme Intelligence to judge the Earth, suddenly Ms. Marvel appears with a pair of Robots to stop the Kree but Ronan easily defeats them with the power of his Universal Weapon. Later, Ronan and the Kree troops appear in New York and demands that the Earth joins the Kree Empire. Iron Man, Hulk and Captain America appear and begin to fight against him, while others kree expect Ronan' signal to attack Earth. Finally Ronan is defeated by Ms. Marvel. In "Operation Galactic", while the Avengers were in space Ronan is liberated by Kree soldiers and regains its Universal Weapon. Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Ronan serves as a major antagonist in Season 2 of ''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. ''appearing as the Grand Accuser of the Kree Empire, enforcing the laws and decrees of the Supreme Intelligence. Ronan plotted to have Galactus consume Ego the Living Planet, when in reality, it was another excuse to murder a living being. When the Hulks interfered, Ronan branded them enemies of the Kree Empire and sought to punish them by destroying planet Earth. He was imprisoned by S.H.I.E.L.D. after his attempted assault on Earth. However, Leader sold the Hulks out to the Supreme Intelligence, who sent the Kree Armada to liberate Ronan from prison. Afterwards, Ronan and the Supreme Intelligence attempted to destroy planet Earth once more. However, A-Bomb piloted Ego's body and hurled the mothership in space, killing Ronan and the Supreme Intelligence in an explosion. Guardians of the Galaxy (TV series) Ronan serves as the secondary antagonist of the series, after Thanos. Seemingly taking place before the events of ''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H., ''Ronan is an exile of the Kree Empire, and was Thanos's main general until he betrayed the Mad Titan. Ronan was responsible for the deaths of Drax's family and the extermination of Groot's species. Ronan was killed on Xandar, ending his reign of terror over the galaxy and leaving Thanos without a general. However, this did not last, as Nebula resurrected Ronan on Mandala. Later on Ronan continues to contend Thanos for power, and is also bent on taking over the Kree Empire then ruling the galaxy. Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Marvel Cinematic Universe Guardians of the Galaxy A Kree radical, Ronan continues to fight an ancient war between his people and the Xandarians . Ronan has struck a bargain with the Machiavellian Thanos — retrieve the Orb, and in exchange Xandar will finally be eradicated. Ronan leads his army to hunt down the Guardians of the Galaxy when they come between him and his genocidal goal. Ronan determined not to miss the opportunity to take revenge on the xandarians, sent Gamora to retrieve the Orb without knowing that she planned to betray him and Thanos. Later, Ronan is called by the Other because Thanos wants to talk to him. During the meeting the Other passes belittling Ronan, eventually yelling at him for raising his voice in Thanos's presence. Ronan, tired of the Other's insults, kills him with his Universal Weapon, prompting Thanos to turn around and speak to him directly, saying their deal is still in place but he will kill him if he does not bring him the Orb. Ronan finally tracks Gamora thanks to a message from Drax, Ronan pursues Gamora but is stopped by Drax that only seeks revenge against him for murdering his family. Ronan easily defeats Drax, Nebula called to inform him that she has recovered the Orb. Having recovered the Orb, Thanos contact him that he hand over the Orb, then Ronan decides to stay with the Infinity Stone and informs him that after destroying Xandar he will be the next. Ronan arrives to Xandar in his Dark Aster, when he is about to destroy Xandar the Nova Corps stop him obstructing his vision, while the Ravagers and Rocket protect the civilians and the others decide to confront Ronan, but they are no problem for Ronan who easily wins. When Ronan is prepared to kill, Rocket collides his ship with the Dark Aster causing the destruction of this. When it seemed that they had defeated the Accuser, Ronan appears from the rubble, and starts make fun of them by calling them "Guardians of the Galaxy"m but only stops when Star-Lord distracts him with a dance duel, in that Drax destroys the Universal Weapon. Quill immediately grabs the Orb that almost killed him for his power, but his teammates hold his hands to help to defeat Ronan, The Accuser didn't understand how simple mortals could withstand the power of a Infinity Stone, then use the power of the Orb to disintegrate and defeat Ronan finally. Video Games Disney INFINITY Ronan appears in ''Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition, trying to prevent the Guardians from stealing his Infinity Stone. He follows them to Knowhere, but eventually gets defeated by them. He is also available as a playable character for the Guardians of the Galaxy Play Set and Toy Box 2.0. Ronan is also appears in ''Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition''.'' '' ''Guardians of the Galaxy: The Universal Weapon'' Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Deceased characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers characters Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. characters Category:Comic characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Video game bosses